Sitting, Waiting, Wishing
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: Kate is waiting for Nick at work, and lets her thoughts wander. Shippers come here!


_Hey there. Here I am with my SU2 fanfic! Yeay! It's been some time since the series was aired, but I watched reruns and that reminded me of how much I love Nick. And Nick and Kate together. So I started reading all those fanfics and on my holiday in Sweden I finally decided to write one myself. So here it is, have fun. :) _

_Oh, and I'm sorry, if the English is strange, it isn't my native language. Thank you._

_**Title:** Sitting, Waiting, Wishing_

_**Author:** FrozenCellophane_

_**Summary:** Kate is waiting for Nick at work and lets her thoughts wander, kind of._

_**Pairing:** Nick and Kate (so cute!)_

_**Warnings:** swearing, but not too much_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination. SU2 belongs to Evan Katz and others. "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" belongs to Jack Johnson._

* * *

_**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**_

Kate waited impatiently.

She waited every Friday till 5 'o clock for Nick to finish his reports and come pick her up. Then they'd "go out". Most of theses "dates" consisted of... well, eating hot dogs. Not that there was anything wrong with hot dogs, but from time to time she wished that their "dates" could be a little more romantic. Sometimes she'd like to go to a nice restaurant perhaps or... - she didn't know, everything with a touch of romance would do the job. She didn't know why exactly she wished that either, she just... - maybe she was tired of hot dogs after all.

Kate glanced at her watch: 4:28 pm. She could go home instead of waisting her time here waiting, she had tons of things to do and nothing forced her to keep waiting for Nick. She assumed if she went home and he saw that she had already left, he'd simply go to a bar, hit on various girls and... - she didn't want to imagine that.

_Okay, so screw Nick! Just go home. Or even better: go out! Flirt with some nice guy and see where the night leads you. That sounds like a plan! And now, do it!!_

But she didn't. She never did. Sometimes she almost hated herself for waiting like a dumb, love-sick puppy. But it wasn't a crime to get along with ones partner, was it? Nevertheless this creepy kind-of-addiction feeling really got on her nerves.

She played with an old pen, which barely wrote anymore, on her desk and stared at the digital clock in front of her as if that'd make time go faster.

4:36 pm. Still 24 minutes of eternity left. Why had Nick to be so lazy with his reports? Kate had already finished all of hers. She did desk work every day, so she was off work in time, even on Fridays. Unlike that, Nick tended to leave the reports undone till the end of the week and then did them in one rush.

Her mobile rang and interrupted Kate's train of thought. She took a close look at the display and remembered vaguely that she had known the number some time in the past.

"Benson."

"Hi Kate! Do you remember me?"

"Uh... Jake?", she guessed haphazardly. The man on the other end chuckled softly.

"Close, but not quite right. Come on, it's me!"

"...Will?", she asked and this time felt a little more confident.

"Yeah, right! So you still do remember me?"

"Uhm...", Kate was a little taken aback by this call. She hadn't heard of or seen Will in about a year. To be honest she had barely thought of him. And now he was calling? She didn't get the concept of that.

Unsure what to say she asked, "So why are you calling?"

"Straight forward to the point, that's the Kate I know!"

"And what is the point?" She felt how she grew more irritated every passing second.

"Yeah, you know... I had a little trouble and then I remembered that you worked for the police..."

Kate exactly knew what he was about to say.

"... and, er..."

"Yeah?!", Kate asked , her voice shaking with anger.

"Well..." Will seemed to be unsure of the right words. "I'm kinda in jail..."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Kate barked. "And something like that is the only reason you have to call me?! You never had any idea of calling me after our fifth date and now you're just...?! You're so...you're just... argh!!" she shrieked

"Kate", said the man pleadingly "please don't be upset..."

"Upset?", she cut in "UPSET?! I'm not upset, I'm fucking angry!"

_Normally I wouldn't say "fucking". I never say fucking. Maybe I have emotional problems. It's never a good sign to say "fucking", especially if you're a calm person like I am. ... Am I a calm person? However it's not food to say "fucking", I'm not one of the Obournes!_

"Kate? Are you still there, Kate?" The voice of her wannabe ex-lover brought her right back to the talk and with that the anger, which wasn't fainted a bit, came back.

"Yeah?" she stammered through clenched teeth to avoid yelling.

"Maybe you could pull some strings, and, you know, help or bust me out or something.", he sounded shy now, the way he reluctantly asked, but Kate was far too enraged to show or even feel any sympathy. With a voice as cold as ice she simply said "Bye" and then hung up. Even if Will wouldn't notice, she threw the mobile away and it landed with a "thud" in the bin.

_That's where you belong, Will, right among all this trash!_

Than Kate remembered that she was actually waiting (_impatiently!_) and looked at her watch. 4:47 pm. At least the phone call had shortened the time she still had to wait, thirteen minutes. Then this damn phone call had taken eleven minutes, rather long.

_I don't feel like I talked this much with... this damn Bastard _(_with a capital 'B'!_)_. So why the hell did it take eleven minutes?_

Wondering about some trivial things she spaced out again and noticed that she was swearing too often today and that reminded her of the Bastard also known as Will who made her blood boil and when Jonathan walked by she was back to fuming.

"Uh, hey Kate!"

She turned around and glared at poor Jonathan as if he were the spawn of evil.

"Jonathan" she hissed ignoring the fact that he passed by coincidence. He was the perfect point at which she could focus her anger and hate. "Why did you come here?", she still sounded... not friendly, so much was sure.

"Uhm... I just wanted to bring these reports to Cpt. Page and then I saw you and I wanted to say hello." he said slowly, showing her some sheets he was carrying.

"And you don't need to hurry? Won't Cpt. Page be angry if you're late?"

"Uhm... I... uhm... think he will tolerate one minute..."

"Do you really want to risk it?", she nearly shouted.

Jonathan looked rather confused and stood there lost, obviously without any clue why Kate was so angry with him.

"I guess I'll go then. Uhm... bye Kate."

"Bye." she replied, her tone icy and bare of enthusiasm, and contently watched Jonathan hurrying away.

_That helped. I mean you need to release stress sometimes or you're going to explode! But poor Jonathan, maybe I should apologize next time I see him._

She decided to do so and hoped she wouldn't forget, but wasn't too afraid of it, her memory was good enough after all.

After thinking a little more about how she'd wronged Jonathan she took another look at her watch in lack of something better or more productive to do because officially she was finished with work. 4:53 pm.

_Strange I would've said that this... talk with Jonathan took longer than the phone call. A difference of five minutes. How would the call take this much longer?_

And there she was, at her "favorite" subject and what came back with that? Of course, the anger. But who wouldn't be angry? That was one of the most... unbelievable things Kate had ever experienced. Maybe it even was the most despicable thing she'd ever experienced!

And like that she drifted back to her thoughts full of hatred and furiousness. She didn't even notice Carl passing by and grabbing her mobile from the bin in a swift move. Maybe she wouldn't have noticed the loss for a few days, probably she'd just wondered where she had put her mobile this time, but fortunately Alice came minutes later to bring it back. Kate was so lost in thoughts (some involved cruel torture methods she could test on the Bastard) that she didn't recognize Alice, who tried to attract her attention by waving a hand right in front of Kate's eyes.

"Hey, earth to Kate!"

Kate looked up from a paper where Alice could spot the words "death" and "inhuman" in between illegible words scrawled across across others which seemed to be part of a report.

"Huh? - Hi Alice!"

Alice frowned. "What are you thinking about that you have to look this scary?"

Kate managed a tense smile as she answered. "A Bastard I dated a year ago."

"Yeah, it's always the guys who cause problems."

Kate just nodded. Feeling that Kate didn't want to talk about ex-lovers, Alice dropped the mobile on the desk in front of Kate without further ado.

"Guess where I found it."

"Oh, thanks! Uhm... I seriously have no idea."

"I found it right in Carl's hands, but I don't know if "found" is the right word to describe it, I virtually had to pry it from his hands."

"Thank you."

"Ah, no problem." Alice smiled "And now I've got to go. Weekend, yippee!"

She waved off and then went to the stairs to head into her well earned free time.

_I must be off guard when even Carl succeeds in stealing my things. And all because of that Bastard! If my hot dog after work is ruined I know who to blame!_

That gave her the idea of checking the time (and she used her mobile just to make sure everything was right).

5:01 pm.

_Ah, perfect._

When the clock reached 5:05 and still no Nick was in sight, she began to be **absolutely** impatient and to confirm that, she drummed her fingers on the desk rhythmically.

_The only thing worse than waiting for a certain time, is waiting for a person who is delayed. When you wait for a time, you have a goal, a reachable goal right in front of your eyes. You can hang on to it and count the minutes that pass. Then after some time the time is reached and – bang! You're done waiting. It's simple, it's easy, it's perfect! But when something or someone is late, it's unpredictable. It can happen anytime. ANYTIME! You can't say **nothing** about the time. It's something you **cannot** count on, you cannot rely on. It's stupid, it's unnerving, it's frustrating._

This thought of train about waiting and people who didn't show up didn't enlighten her mood. Kate was a little pissed off and that reminded her of how majorly pissed off she had been only minutes earlier due to Will. So she was back to loathing the Bastard at 5:09 pm and was so busy with detesting him, that she nearly forgot why she was waiting.

Another two minutes later, Nick arrived at Kate's desk with his usual wide grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Kate. What are you glaring around for?"

She looked up, unsure what to say. She couldn't (and didn't want to) tell Nick about this phone call.

"Come on, Kate, it's date time." He laughed a little to himself because he didn't think hot dogs and a date had much in common.

Kate stood up reluctantly, but when Nick blinked, she felt her bad mood fade away. It was nearly like all her bad and angry thoughts were washed away and replaced with thoughts of the things that lay ahead of her. And really, who did need the Bastard when someone like Nick was standing in front of her?

"Okay, Nick, what's it this time? Hot dogs again?"

He grinned questioningly. "You don't like hot dogs?"

"Of course I do, but they're getting old, you know. How about something different?"

Nick smirked. "You mean like coffee?"

"Yeay!", Kate said cheerily, "Hot-dog-time-evolution, it's now coffee-time!"

When they wanted to exit work and head upstairs, Kate saw Jonathan standing not far away.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry about earlier!", she laughed.

Jonathan looked slightly confused, but nodded acknowledging.

Nick looked as confused as Jonathan. "What are you sorry for? What did you do?"

Kate thought about the Bastard, but there weren't any angry thoughts, she wasn't upset anymore, and at the moment she didn't hate anyone.

"Nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think I got over it."

And she meant it.

**- The End -**

**- **

_Well I was sitting, waiting, wishing_

_You believed in superstitions_

_Then maybe you'd see the signs_

**_ Sitting, Waiting, Wishing - Jack Johnson_**

* * *

_And now pleeeaaaseee, leave me a review, I'd love it so much! Thanks. :D _


End file.
